


Gyaku

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cute, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Hate to Love, Hurt, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ulquiorra’s an unusually small Alpha and Grimmjow‘s an unusually big, explosive Omega. Things happen and they’re forced to bond with one another.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Kudos: 7





	Gyaku

**Author's Note:**

> Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are both twenty....one? idk just imagine they’re both twenty sumn

They sat in front of one another, Ulquiorra staring into those uninterested cyan eyes as their parents mingled and got to know each other...

“My son is an exceptionally smart and beautiful..Omega, he’d look absolutely stunning next to your boy!” Ulquiorra’s mother exclaimed, “All week, he’s been telling me how excited he was for this meeting!”

“Oh my! Is it true, Ulquiorra-kun?”

Ulquiorra ripped his eyes from the stranger's face and began to stare at the woman, who’s hair was the same sky blue as the man in front of him.

“Yes, It’s true. I’ve been anxious to meet Grimmjow-san for decades..” He lied, turning his head back to resume his previous task as she began her blabber to his mother again, trivial things that didn’t concern him.

Their little staring contest was anything but awkward, Grimmjow staring at him just as bored as Ulquiorra stared back, the feeling mutual as both of them figured neither wanted anything to do with the other whilst their mothers’ conversed among themselves.

“We’ll leave you two alone to become acquainted with each other, okay?” Grimmjow’s mother informed as the pair left them together in the small office.

It was deathly silent between the two, Ulquiorra unsure of what to say, hastily deciding to say nothing. He wanted to make his mother proud and court the male in front of him, just as she demanded since society was more accepting of these types of things now.

Same-sex marriage wasn’t seen as taboo as it was in the past anymore and people were more accepting and open about themselves, but that didn’t excuse the occasional violent behavior directed towards them...

“Ne!”

Ulquiorra was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice and brought his focus back to the blue haired male sitting directly in front of him.

“Yes, Grimmjow-san?”

He saw the man’s eyebrows knit together before asking the outrageous question.

“What’re your thoughts on this situation?”

Ulquiorra wasn’t expecting that, eyes slightly widening as his mouth opened, but not a sound came out as he inwardly contemplated on what to say.

_He wasn’t sure he wanted to upset Grimmjow during their first meeting..._

“I don’t care what it is, just say what you’re thinking!” 

“I don’t want to marry you.” Ulquiorra deadpanned.

“That’s what I thought.” Grimmjow smirked, confusing Ulquiorra even more as those blue eyes traveled up to the ticking clock on the wall.

“Shouldn’t you be angry?”

That seemed to confuse the bluenette this time, head whipping around to gawk at Ulquiorra as if he were mad.

“Why!? I don’t wanna marry you either, if I haven’t made it clear enough..” 

“You don’t want to marry me and I don’t want to marry you, but I am doing this for the sake of my mother.” Ulquiorra clarified as he didn’t seem to make it clear enough himself earlier after lying so horribly to the women. He still felt wrong after doing something so unnecessary just to please his own and Grimmjow’s mother.

“Bullshit!...” The bluenette exclaimed, quietly laughing to himself, but pausing when he realized Ulquiorra was being serious. “You’re kidding me..!? You’re willing to marry some stranger just to make your mommy happy!?”

“If that is what you truly think, then yes.”

“But why!? I’m not following…”

_Was the ‘intelligent, sharp and quick-witted Grimmjow’ really so ignorant that he couldn’t figure out why Ulquiorra acted the way he did..?_

He sighed and locked eyes with him once again, “She’s given me everything I could ever ask for, so I’ll allow her this simple request, as a token of my appreciation.”

Ulquiorra nearly flinching at the sudden outburst of something he couldn’t quite make out after his declaration, torn between laughter and anger.

“Y-you’re fucking miserable!” He sniggered, wiping a tear from his eye whilst simultaneously trying to catch his breath.

“Miserable?”

“Hell yeah! You think marriage is a simple request and you’d ruin your life just to kiss your mama’s ass..!”

Ulquiorra scowled at the explanation and regrettably opened his mouth once again to counter the false statement.

“I’m not ruining anything, but you seem to be too unintelligent to understand my reasoning as your own is no doubt something along the lines of _I just don’t wanna._ ” Ulquiorra mocked, watching Grimmjow stand abruptly while glaring at him.

“So what if it is, asshole!?”

He felt the corners of his lips curl at the simplicity of the man in front of him, certain his mother was lying just to make him look good and get closer to achieving her goal at combining companies with Ulquiorra’s mother.

“Shouldn’t you tell that to your mother instead?,” Ulquiorra eyed him and saw the way he tensed, pushing it further just to make himself feel better. “Or are you afraid of her? _Scared_ _of_ _your_ _mama_?” 

His taunting seemed to strike a nerve as he wasn’t expecting Grimmjow to wrench a hand around his collar and yank him to the floor, slamming into the hard surface with a quiet pained grunt. Ulquiorra immediately saw stars, his body hitting the ground head-first as Grimmjow’s voice inaudibly echoed throughout his ears, screaming at him.

“Shut up bitch! You’re just a lowly Omega, what would you know!?” He emphasized his words as he shook Ulquiorra’s unmoving body in his grip.

He regained his hearing at the _‘lowly Omega’_ part and felt a headache forming as he continued to jerk him around.

“It seems I know nothing..just..stop..!” Ulquiorra mumbled, body heavy as Grimmjow sat with his full weight on his abdomen. 

He paused his incessant action for a moment, “Apologize!” 

_God, why is he so difficult.._

Ulquiorra caught himself thinking after the first meeting and immediately felt that Grimmjow’s statement of him _‘ruining his life’_ was correct, because if he had to live with this psychopath for the rest of his life, then he’d probably kill himself from insanity.

“I apologize..”

“For what?” The blue haired male growled, pulling Ulquiorra one too many centimeters closer and angrily stared into his eyes.

“For stepping out of place and offending you..” Ulquiorra was reluctant since his previous statement still stood, but it needed to be done in order to get the heavy man off of him, sucking in a quiet breath of relief when Grimmjow removed himself along with that unrelenting pressure.

“Good,” He stood proudly with his hands at his waist and stared down at Ulquiorra, who unhurriedly helped himself up, “Don’t say shit like that again or I’ll seriously hurt you next time.”

_Oh? Was he threatening him?_

“As you wish.” Ulquiorra attempted sarcasm, but it came out as unenthusiastic as any other response from his mouth and made Grimmjow believe he was being sincere.

**Author's Note:**

> smoking that normal pack, but I’ll probably abandon this and be back on my weird shit by tomorrow...who knows🤷🏼
> 
> ..anyways, thoughts on the story?🤔


End file.
